Metal Madness
by Zuskato Zyus
Summary: General Morden, in an attempt to finally destroy the P.F and Regular Army, has acquired a strange device called, "Improbability Drive." Being housed in one of the Rebel bases located in the state of Nevada, Morden ordered his men to turn on the machine, however, instead of a way to destroy his enemies, men dressed in black suits with red glasses greeted them... (Cover by ZXAdvent!)
1. Initiation

Swift, they dispatched the security in mere seconds.

No mercy, even when the Rebels begged for their lives, they just opened fire upon them.

Ruthless, some even came close and just hacked away with their melee weapons without caring that they'd die.

Countless, didn't matter how many of them fell, if you kill one, two more would take his place.

Relentless, they pushed the defenses back to a corner, even when all they had was just infantry.

This was when the Rebel troops stationed in the base knew...

...There was no escape.

* * *

**-Before the Dimensional Rift Opening-**

"Why are we standing here again?" A rebel soldier dressed in a green uniform, groaned in annoyance.

"The scientists wants us to guard them while they figure whatever the hell that thing is." Another Rebel soldier replied while pointing at strange device.

Said machine's appearance had a metal, rectangular box acting as the main body, with blushish cylinder which seemed to act as a cooling system attached via tube to the box, a smaller rectangular box used for memory storage on top of the big one and a monitor screen being idle, a small on and off switch was located next to the monitor. A scientist came close to the device and examined it, turning away to write n his clipboard every few seconds then back at the machine.

Another scientist walked near his co-worker and asked some questions to which were none of the Rebel soldiers gave interest nor cared about, something about turning the machine on, boring.

Just then, the door to the room opened and Rebel soldier appeared, except his uniform was colored yellow instead of green, the higher ranking soldier saluted his fellow men and they saluted in return.

"Sir!" They exclaimed in unison.

"At ease soldiers, report." The officer ordered.

"Nothing much, sir, they were just about to ask the higher ups if they could turn the device on." The Rebel soldier reported, as if on que, a scientist came close to the three and said, "Officer, would we be able to turn the machine on now?"

"Good timing then, I was ordered by the General to oversee the process and activate the device, so yes, you have permission to turn it on." The officer nodded, taking the initiative, several scientists began the preparation of turning the Improbability Device on.

A Rebel scientist inputted the codes to turn the machine on and was instructed to flip the switch, which he did. After a few seconds the Improbability Device begun to generate electricity around which burnt the Rebel scientist's hand who couldn't retract his hand fast enough.

The rest of the scientists backed away from the device and even the soliders watching readied their weapons in case of any hostilely, soon after the electricity made from the Improbability Device came together to form a white spherical shape and expanded.

The white ball expanded until it was the size of small door and imploded on itself then exploded outwards, the large ball pushed back all of the inhabitants inside the room making them crashed into the walls knocking a few unconscious.

The explosion left a circular portal coloured red and black, with dark lightning like energy dancing around it. A Rebel soldier groaned in pain as he groggily stood up from his downed position and slowly walked to his superior.

He shook his officer's body, trying to wake him up, the Rebel soldier looked behind him and saw his comrade just recovering from the blast that hit him, the Rebel soldier turned his attention back onto to his officer. The higher ranked soldier responded with a grunt of pain, he lifted himself up so he could be in a sitting position.

"I'm definitely gonna feel that in the morning..." The officer quipped. He groaned again, feeling dizzy from the blast and impact of what hit him, he was able to power through the pain and asked, "Report, private."

"Just a few of us unconscious and some waking up, other than that, nothing else, sir." The Rebel replied, nodding to the sentence, the officer groggily tried to stand up with his subordinate helping him, he thanked the soldier and ordered him to go get a medical team.

The Rebel soldier nodded and was about to leave, however, a bullet found it's way too the soldier's head, piercing the army helmet and making him dropped dead on the floor. Soon came multiple bullets all tore through the conscious and unconscious people in the room. The bodies fell dead on the floor with blood puddles forming underneath the deceased bodies.

When all said was done, only one survived, a lone female scientists who made the right decision to play dead and by luck, all the bullets missed her by an inch. If she could lift her head up, she would see two pale white looking men dressed in black suits with red sunglasses stepped out of the portal.

They carried with them two MP5 SMGs, one of them reloaded the magazine, they both scanned the room, looking for any survivors and found none. The pale men stared at each other and nodded. One of them lifted his hand and clicked the earpiece.

"This is L33T Agent 670 and 209, we've successfully eliminated the inhabitants in the other side of the portal, requesting additional backup to proceed." 670 reported to his superior on the communication's piece.

...

"Yes, all potential threats have been eliminated."

...

"Very well, proceeding to phase two, over and out."

670 sighed as he gazed at his partner, 209 who was poking the bodies to see if any of them reacted, he came closer and closer to the female scientists who tried her best to control her breathing as to not give away her position. 209 stopped next to her and was about to poke her until...

"209, what are you doing?" 670 interrupted before 209 could even touch the female scientist, she made a mental sigh of relief and listened to the conversation.

"Just checking to see if any of them survived."

"None of them possibly could, take a look at the bodies, they all have bullet holes in them."

"Yeah, but there's a chance one of them could survive that."

"Just stop arguing and let's keep going, we're here to scout the area."

"Fine, fine, what did our leader say?"

"He's sending in backup as requested, now let's move on to the next phase." 209 nodded and walked far away from the female scientist, following 670 to the door.

"It's locked." He said.

"Go check that body over there, he may have a keycard." 670 suggested, his partner agreed and went up to the officer's deceased body, bending over, 209 searched through the body and finally found the keycard.

He smiled, and stood up, walking towards the door, 209 handed over the keycard to his partner, 670 accepted it and swiped the card on the door's lock, the red light turned green and opened, the two nodded and left the room.

Waiting for a few seconds just to make sure, the female scientist lifted her head up and saw the two weren't in the room anymore, she got up and dusted herself before running to the communication desk.

The device turned on and she wasted no time in going to the emergency alert. Clicking the button she reported what happened to the room.

"If anyone can hear me! Please be alert, two unknown men have infiltrated the facility! They're wearing black suits with red sunglasses armed with MP5s! They've killed the room where the- AHHHHHH!"

She couldn't say more as a bullet tore through her leg, causing her to bend down on one knee, she tried to look behind her, but the last thing she saw was the butt stock of a rifle smacking her head and knocking her unconscious. She dropped down on the floor with a loud "Thud!" The one who knocked her out was man dressed in some dark grayish armour, fingerless black gloves and wore a mask that had a yellow visor, he carried an M4 Carbine with him.

The masked man aimed his rifle at the downed scientist, then pulled the trigger and let loose a hail of bullets, all of them piecing the flesh and killing the unconscious female scientist, her breathing halted and her heartbeat stopped as the bullet holes in her body bled out, the gun clicked while smoke danced around the gun's barrel.

Satisfied, the ATP Engineer swapped out his empty mag with a fresh one then reloaded. He bent down and pulled the keycard off of her deceased body and spoke in a unintelligible voice through his built-in communication piece.

**"This is ATP-E 077, tell L33T Agents, 670 and 209, that I've neutralized the one survivor they missed."**

...

**"Very well, hooking up to this communication desk for any information."**

...

**"May I also request Riot Guards to be assigned as my bodyguards?"**

...

**"Thank you, over and out."** 077 kicked away the dead body from the desktop and began opening up any files and information he could find.

* * *

**-With 670 and 209-**

The two L33T Agents quietly walked around the hallway they were in, looking for any Rebels they should kill, 670 looked behind him just incase they get ambushed by and enemies.

Both Agents spotted shadows approaching along with their conversation and quickly yet quietly hid behind the crates conveniently placed in front of them, 670 gestured for 209 a sneak kill, said Agent nodded and strapped his gun while pulling out a knife his partner doing the same.

"I'm telling you, nothing could go wrong, you're just exaggerating."

"No I'm not! You know this!"

"C'mon dude, Bob's right, you're just exaggerating things."

"Jake, not you too!"

"I don't know man, you just say the weirdest shit sometimes."

"I know what I heard! The scientists and the guards where the Improbability Device is held have been killed!"

"Are you really gonna believe that? What if it's a prank?"

The three Rebel soldiers walked passed the creates without even noticing the Agents hiding behind it, 209 picked off the one in the back, plunging a knife into his neck while covering his mouth, muffled screams were the only thing Jake could make as his eyes lost it's shine before scumbling to the stab and dying.

209 carefully dropped Jake's deceased body on the ground and was about to stab the another one, only to halt as 670's hand stopped him, knowing the protocol, 209 let his partner pick off the others.

"Trust me, Aaron, this is just some prank, Timmy and Smith pulled just so they could leave the place." Bob insisted not didn't even looking back, cause if he did, he would've saw his friend get backstabbed and necksnapped by 670. The AAHW Agent caught the body before it could fall to the ground and gently placed it down.

670 then slowly came up to Bob, who has yet to notice his comrades have been long dead, "Aaron? Jake? You guys there? You two have been awfully quiet-" not even able to finish his sentence, 670 grabbed him in a choke hold, forcing Bob to frantically panic as his air supply diminishes, his holder responded by tightening his grip, making Bob further lose air and on the blink of unconsciousness.

209 smiled as he looted the dead bodies after placing them behind the creates he and 670 hid, said Agent had finally forced Bob into unconsciousness and stabbed him in the heart, killing the Rebel soldier, seeing as he was the last one, 670 let the body fall to the floor.

Both Agents' earpiece clicked, informing them their failure of observation, apparently their commander officer, ATP-E 077 found that one of the scientists survived the initial bullet storm and alerted the people they recently killed, thankfully, 077 killed her before she could fully inform them of the situation.

209 smugly gazed at 670 who frowned while letting out an annoyed sigh, his partner's grin widened in response, blooming into a full on smirk, "Don't say it." 670 growled, which prompted 209 to smirk even wider.

"I. Told. You. So." He bragged, slowly saying each word as to add more salt to the injury.

"Shut up and let's keep going." 670 ordered, not waiting for a response as he already started walking. 209 chuckled as he grabbed two grenades from the Rebels and went to keep up with 670.

But before they could walk any further, a squad of Rebel riflemen saw them, thinking fast, 209 opened fire on them as 670 took cover behind the crate again. 209 was able to kill two of them before withdrawing into cover, the Rebels shot back with their somewhat inferior bolt action rifles.

"Take those white bastards down!" The Rebel squad leader shouted as he fired his gun, missing 670's head as he tried to get a better look, said L33T Agent groaned in annoyance, he left his cover and shot one of the Rebels, taking him down.

"Damn! Not only do they use outdated bolt action rifles! But they're racist too!" 209 quipped.

"209, quit talking and keep firing!" 670 shouted as he killed two Rebels before taking cover again.

"Look on the bright side!" 209 began while taking out three riflemen, "At least we aren't fighting Hank!" and logged a grenade at his enemies, forcing them out of cover and into the path of his bullets.

Said grenade exploded leaving a noticeable crater along with shrapnel flying everywhere, smoke engulfed the area section abstracting the vision of the Rebels, 670 took the chance and bullet sprayed through the smoke, hoping to kill as many of the Rebels as possible. His decision was awarded by the screams of his enemies dying.

670 went back into cover and reloaded his MP5, he glanced at 209, who was shooting over the crate he's using as cover, the Agent removed the empty clip and replaced it with a new one, 209 gritted his teeth, knowing he was on his last mag and so was his partner.

The two winced, bullets whizzing pass them, 209 reached into his backpocket and pulled out his last grenade, he turned to his partner silently asking for him to shoot after 209 throws the explosive device.

Nodding, 670 agreed to the suggestion and readied his MP5, poking his head just a bit to see the Rebels and retracting back before a bullet could penetrate his skull. 209 took and deep breath and pulled the pin, he threw the ticking time bomb as far as he could.

"Oh shit! Grenade!"

Landing in the middle of Rebels position, eyes widen as some of the troops went to pick up and throw the grenade back, only for those who tried to get shot immediately by 670's MP5 who switched to semi-auto, shooting one bullet per trigger.

The grenade exploded, killing many Rebel troops, 209 fired his gun in short bursts, dispatching a few Rebel soldiers who survived the initial blast, 670 did the same with expert aim, racking up his kills with headshots.

Emptying his last rounds, 670 retreated back to his cover, frowning as he discarded his gun, the only thing he has left was a knife, and that won't help since he was pinned down. 209 did the same, discarding his empty SMG and pulled out a knife.

"How do you suppose you're gonna get close with that?"

"Dunno! But it sure as hell beats cowering like a pussy!"

670 would've resorted to the statement if his crate didn't explode so suddenly, pushing and killing said Agent while debris flew around and a small shockwave pushed 209 into the wall, disoriented, the Rebels quickly rushed to the Agent's position, a Rebel Lv Armor came into view along with several Rebel riflemen and a few shield troops.

But just as the Lv Armor came, it left as a grenade shell hit it dead center, killing the pilot and any Rebel troops near it. The explosion itself shook the whole facility, the ordeal distracted the Rebels long enough for whoever shot the grenade to kill them off.

Multiple bullet casings hit the floor as the sounds echoed through out the hallway, the cries and screams of the Rebel troops as they were ripped apart by the small metal piercing object penetrating them. Bodies fell to the ground, one by one.

A black blur sped pass the remaining L33T Agent and charged at the Rebels while they were panicking, the sounds of things like a blade hitting flesh, bullets being unloaded, blood splattering, heads rolling, and guns falling to the ground soon followed, after the massacre, silence took over.

The familiar sound of a mag being loaded into a gun was heard, as another mag was thrown away, a grenade shell hit the floor along with the sounds of footsteps echoed, 209 struggled to stand up as he groggily tried to come to his scenes, he looked infront him as the footsteps stopped.

And what he saw was the face, or mask, of his commanding officer, A.T.P Engineer 077, despite the mask hiding his facial features, 209 knew the Engineer was frowning underneath it. Disappointed at what happened. The ATP left the Agent to his own devices and promptly went to 670's dead body.

077 bent down on one knee and inspected the body, finding a broken neck, a fractured skull and a series of wooden shards piercing his left shoulder blade all the way to his torso. 077 tsk'd as he stood up and walked back to 670's partner.

**"Stand up, Agent."** 077 ordered, without a hint of emotion, well, you couldn't tell cause of the way his voice is due to the mask, but 209 did, he compiled and stared directly into his superior's eyes.

"Sir."

**"L33T Agent 209, you disappoint me."**

"I'm sorry sir-"

**"Do not be sorry, be better, both you and 670 did not follow mission orders, leave none alive and as can see, your partner payed the price."** 077 referred to 670's dead body, making 209 wince.

"Yes... I apologize for our underperformance." 209 apologized, which was ignored by 077 as he walked pass the Agent, grabbing a rifle from the corpse of a Rebel rifleman, cleaning the blood off of the gun, 077 faced 209 and tossed the rifle to him.

209 caught the rifle and stared at it with confusion. The Engineer turned around and kept walking, 209 quickly got all the bullets he could carry.

"Sir? Where are we going?"

The question made 077 stop in his tracks, but didn't turn back, he just stood there like a statue, he mumbled something that 209 couldn't hear, but words like, invasion, outpost, set up and stronghold caught his attention.

When 077 stopped mumbling, a series of footsteps soon followed, which caused 209 to look behind him and saw a dozens of AAHW troops, and two Riot Guards. the Agent turned back to his superior, who smiled underneath his mask.

**"To set up a base."**

Nothing else was said as 077 walked away, with the Riot Guards trailing after him and the dozens of AAHW Agents running pass 209.

* * *

**Admittedly, this came to my head after replaying Metal Slug Attack, and I said, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if the AAHW somehow invaded the MSverse?" And boom, this thing came about.**

**Now hear me out, this actually makes some sense since magic and supernatural stuff exists in the MSverse, add that with Madness Combat's reality fucking Improbability Device and you have a fanfic that works somewhat- Also- Yes, units from Metal Slug Attack will appear in this, I won't promise how many though.**

**And to make my life a bit easier, Project Nexus doesn't oppose the AAHW, but is a research splinter cell for said agency, I rearranged it so that the goal of the project was achieved but Phobos still dies. Meaning the cloning thing is available to the AAHW which would explain its seemly disposable amount of royal troops. And the fact I didn't come up with names for the agents in this, just numbers.**

**Also, I based that on the Clone Troopers of Star Wars, they were referred by numbers before getting a nickname for what they was named after.**

**Hank and Co. Will appear here, but I would like to focus on our resident evil agency first, show the world of MS the power and authority they possess, it's fun to write some world building.**

**PS: If you have any characters from MSA you wanna see, let me know, I'm open to suggestions.**

**PSS: Since AAHW doesn't have much combat vehicles, I'll just take some from other fictional factions, like the Combine or CIS, etc.**

**PSSS: If you're wondering what the ATP Engineers' voice sounds like, I imagine it's something like the Combine Troops' communications thing, or look up Madness Combat Dub, I got it from that.**

* * *

**Logs on the AAHW/NEXUS CORE**

**L33T Agents:**

_**These pale white men dressed in black suits, wearing red sunglasses, are backbone of the AAHW's army, royal, relentless and disposable, make them the forefront of any AAHW's combat operations. They possess combat abilities above that of any average troops in the Rebel Army.**_

_**They are versed in many different types of weapons, making them versatile in combat, though they fall short when it comes to more skilled enemies. Many have stated that they refer to each other by numbers, the reason for this is unknown, but it is mostly speculated for secretive reasons.**_

_**NEXUS CORE variant of the Agents are noticeably better armed than its AAHW counterpart.**_


	2. Skirmish

**Here's the new chapter! Hope this'll satisfy you guys enough till the next chapter. Also, should I add in some Metal Slug Attack characters in the mix? I dunno.**

* * *

**"Remember, our objective is to create a foothold in this world, I expect full capability from all of you."** 077 announced to all of the Agents and troops under his command. Even when bullets whizzed past him.

One Riot Guard came rushing towards 077 with his shield in hand, the white heavily armed trooper expertly twirled around his superior and used the shield to intercept the bullets, sparks appeared in front of the shield as the Riot Guard protected 077 from enemy fire.

Another Riot Guard came to his partner's aid and assisted with giving cover fire. The NEXUS CORE trooper aimed and shot his enemies with expert accuracy and precision, nailing a headshot for every bullet.

A Rebel Girida-O rushed into the scene, it's turret turned to the Riot Guards and 077's position, but before it could fire it's main cannon, a 40mm HEAT round pierced into the tank's hull armor. Knocking out the armored vehicle and killing it's crew in the process.

Seeing their tank support being easily dealt with, the remaining Rebel forces were forced to withdrawal from the battle and regroup with the rest, naturally, 077 didn't let them escape as he ordered his troops to let none alive.

What soon followed was a slaughter, the walls and floor were painted red with blood, guts and bodies littered the area as were bullet casings, a lone wounded Rebel survived the onslaught but his legs were rendered useless.

He desperately tried to crawl away from the AAHW troops, his breathing rigid, every fiber of his body screamed in pain telling him to give up but the adrenaline kept him going. Tears were in his eyes, he tried not to look back, but a L33T stepped on him and kicked him, they then forced him to face his enemies, the cold steel of a rifle barrel rested on his forehead as he took one last fearful glance at his killer.

The light from above made the L33T Agent appear darker, his red stained glasses flared up in the reflection, he gently turned off the safety lock on his gun and prepared to shoot. The Rebel tried begging for his life, but it was all for nought as the Agent pulled the trigger killing the Rebel as his brains splattered out of the bullet hole.

Cleared out, the AAHW Agent went to keep up with the main attack forces, there was more where they came from.

* * *

**-Sector 18-**

"Get off me!" A Rebel troop demanded as he wrestled with an AAHW Agent who had a knife aiming to plunge the blade into him, the Rebel troop quickly let go of the Agent's arm and went for a left hook to the face.

Being close to his opponent, the Agent wasn't able to react and thus was dazed by force of the punch, stumbling backwards, with a strong warcry, the Rebel troop charged at his opponent's stunned state, going in for a spear which forced the Agent to drop his knife and caused both parties to crashing down to the ground.

The Agent tried putting his hands up to block the incoming punches, but the sudden impact and the left over feeling of getting dazed hampered his ability to defend himself. He took blow after blow each one leaving a swollen mark on his face before he saw the opportunity to punch back.

One right hook to the face was all the Agent needed to get the Rebel troop off of him, seizing the moment, the Agent grabbed the knife he lost and quickly plunged it into the back of the Rebel's neck, blood spat out and the Rebel let out a bloodcurdling scream as he fell to the ground twitching and finally died.

Before the Agent could celebrate his victory, a bullet burst out of his forehead with blood dripping down the hole, the body dropped dead to the floor as the camera pans out revealing a Rebel rifleman with his rifle barrel smoking.

The Rebel looked at the dead AAHW Agent and frowned, he turned back to his comrades and saw them firing back at the invading forces. The Rebel rifleman then went back into cover narrowly avoiding a bullet that would've killed him.

The next AAHW Agents thought it was a good idea to charge into a hot firefight, they instead were greeted by a hail of bullets from the defending Rebel troops, one of the Agents however was able to slip through and kill a Rebel rifleman before he was taken down by a bullet to the chest.

The Rebel rifleman from before grimaced as he saw the brutal kill the Agent did to his comrade in arms.

'I hope the other sectors are having better luck than we are.' He hoped as those were his final thoughts before a grenade landed near his position and blew up.

* * *

**-With 209-**

"Quick! Contact HQ for backup- ahhh!" A body fell to the ground, a bloody puddle forming underneath it. More bodies fell soon after, the Rebel troops tried to defend against the invading AAHW Agents, only for them to get slaughtered in the process.

They did however, suffered causalities, not due to the Rebel troops but from the tanks they had in the facility, numerous AAHW Agents lost their lives to the Girida-O and Di-Cokka tanks, but even they were no match for the advancing force being dealt with RPGs and M209s of the AAHW.

The Agents manoeuvred their way through the facility, killing any Rebel troops trying to intercept them, 209 was temporarily given command over four AAHW Agents, he and his squad was tasked with finding any valuable information or vehicle blueprints their agency could use, especially when the Rebels were using their Di-Cokka and Girida-O tanks against them.

209 and his squad went separately from the main attack force, turning a left and going straight for the research room. The Agents' designation working under him were 387, 880, 560 and 444. All of them only had the normal black shaded sunglasses, signifying their rank lower than 209's.

387 was the rifleman, same with 880, 560 was the demolitionist and 444 as the radioman. The three formers had rifles as their primary, a bolt action rifle for 209 and two M4A1s for 387 and 880, while the latters had an M203 grenade with a C96 as a secondary, 444 only had an M1911 pistol to shoot with.

The five man squad ran through the halls, quickly shooting any Rebel troops in their way, however, once a LV Armor came into play, 209 and his squadron were forced to take cover to avoid the mecha's built-in machine gun.

Bullets clashed against the re-enforced steel walls, creating small sparks of heat, the LV Armor kept firing at the AAHW Agents, 209 tried to peek over the corner only for him to retract back quickly as a bullet whizzled pass him.

209 stared at 560's kneeling form as he loaded a grenade in his launcher and just needed a clear shot on the mecha. The Agent then turned to his temporary leader, "Sir! I need a distraction long enough for me to turn that mech into scrap metal!"

The leader nodded, he ordered 387 for assistance and the Agent compiled, while they planned for the distraction, the LV Armor on the other hand slowly walked its way to their position having to cease it's gunfire and opt for the built-in grenade launcher instead, it was prepared to blow these Agents to smithereens.

It was, however, not prepared nor did it expect for 387 to run out of cover and charge the mech with a knife in hand, the Agent quickly took advantage of the mecha pilot's surprise and plunged the knife deep into the exposed cockpit's glass view.

The knife dug deep into the glass and scared the pilot almost to death, fortunately, the knife didn't make it all the way through, unfortunately, it was enough of a distraction for 560 to get out of cover and aim his M209 at the mech.

387 jumped out of the way, opting to get behind a crate to shield him from the blast radius of the grenade, the LV Armor pilot desperately tried to remove the knife obstructing his view but it was already too late, 560 pulled his gun's trigger and the grenade shell hit the knife's handle and detonated which pushed the knife forward into the pilot's skull killing him along with blowing up the LV Armor into a fiery blaze.

When smoke cleared up 209 immediately started running and ordered his squad to keep up. He tossed over 387's M4 rifle to him while they ran, the Agent readjusted himself before keeping pace with his squad. The AAHW Agents then proceeded with their mission as instructed.

* * *

**-Sector 6-**

"Turn the tank around!" The Di-Cokka tank commander shouted desperately as the infantry support of the armored vehicle was wiped out. The driver of the vehicle tried to quickly turn the tank and escape, but a sudden impact to the tank and the constant ringing in his ears stopped him from doing so.

Panic washed over them, the three man crew of the Di-Cokka frantically screamed at the driver to come to his senses, but it only served to further worsen his already bad state, the constant yelling and ringing finally pushed him to the edge, he passed out from the fatigue, which caused the two remaining crew members to panic even more.

Their panic skyrocketed once they heard the tank's cupola hatch open up revealing an AAHW Agent with his gun aimed at them, he didn't even spare a second as he unloaded the heat onto the crew but not too much to damage the controls.

"Uhhhggghhh!"

"Ahhhhgghh!"

Once all of them were dead, the L33T Agent motioned for his comrades to help him dispose the bodies and commandeer the Di-Cokka, the three Agents filled in the roles inside of the tank, one of the L33Ts activated his ear piece and said.

"This is L33T Agent 8585 along with Agents 4009 and 997, we have successfully eliminated hostiles in our position and have managed to commandeer a tank."

...

"Yes, we will be bringing the tank to the portal for further research."

...

"Understood, L33T Agent 8585 out."

Without even needing an order, 997, who operated as the driver, cracked up the lever which caused the Di-Cokka's tracks to move, 4009 took the role of radio operator/loader and 8585 was the tank commander.

The tank engine roared as it moved through the dead bodies of both factions, crushing them and turning them to bloody paste, four AAHW Agents accompanied the commandeered vehicle safe-guarding it till they reach the portal.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

On the other section of the facility, 077 along with his battalion of AAHW Agents with some NEXUS CORE Agents and his Riot Bodyguards, marched through the hallways, most of the troops they encountered were swiftly dealt with and their declining numbers meant it was only a matter of time till they secured the facility.

He received a call from Agent 8585 informing him of the tank they commandeered, seeing as the armor would prove useful to the cause, 077 ordered them to bring it back to base for further studying. When the conversation was over the A.T.P Engineer kept moving forward with his troops.

The advancement was uneventful to say the least other than some pitiful defense attempts of the straggling Rebel troops, nothing much happened throughout the march.

However...

**"Hold your positions."** 077 ordered.

He held his hand up signalling the Agents to stop, which they did, the A.T.P leaned against the wall, what was the next room was lit with orange lights and was adorned with mechanical claws, giant machines and other building materials, but that wasn't what made 077 stop his advancement.

No.

It was the giant red and gray metal colored robot with a long pincer claw arm and what seems to be a missile silo with an 'M' insignia, tank treads were attached to it underneath which was probably what made it move, it's eyes were dead and had it's mouth wide open, and on the top of it's head was a glass dome, possibly where the controls are for piloting the massive robot.

The whole structure of the machine placed an uneasy feeling in 077, he couldn't help but felt like it was a trap waiting for them, so, he glanced at the troops under his command and sent two Agents with MP5s as bait.

The two L33Ts nodded and entered the room, both of them slowly walked their way to the giant robot, the two of them were tensed and the eerie silence, save for the sounds of their footsteps clashing against the metal floor, kept them on edge.

Treading carefully, the L33Ts stopped just near the massive robot and got a better look at it up close. Both of them circled around it making sure it wasn't online, once they decided it was indeed offline, the Agents sighed in relief, one of them placed a hand on his ear piece so that he could relay his superior the message.

During this action, the Agent's partner walked up to him listening in to the conversation, if he hadn't, he would've seen the massive robot behind them turn on, it's eyes shifted between colors as it's head popped up, the Jupiter King's engine roared and it's gears clashed against each other.

The noise started both Agents as they hastily backed off away from the Jupiter King, it's eyes now lot and started down at it's opponents beneath it. They opened fire on the robot but the puny bullets harmlessly bounced off the armor.

"Holy shit!"

"Sir! It's online! I repeat! The robot's online!"

The Jupiter King's eyes lit up and activated it's laser beam, the intensified heat ray swiped across the area slicing the two AAHW Agents in half while the bodies fell to the ground. The Jupiter King turned off it's laser and stared blankly at the end of the hall, waiting for any movement made by the remaining AAHW troops.

077 stared at the robot from a distance, even when he was far away form it the Jupiter King was still massive to look at and now it seems as if it was the last defence the Rebels have.

_'Impressive, to think they have the technology to create such a massive machine.'_ 077 admitted in his head, the Rebels may use outdated weapons for their troops, but technological advances they have shown was nothing to scoff at, 077 would love nothing more than to research the Jupiter King and anything the 209 and his squad could find.

Oh well.

No time for musing.

**"Dismantle that machine!"** 077 yelled out, his troops wasted no time in engaging the Jupiter King, one of them carefully aimed his RPG at the robot and pulled the trigger, the projectile shot out of the tube and collided with the metal torso of the robot, it left a black smoke in the air yet the Jupiter King seemed relatively unharmed.

Several AAHW Agents took position on various sides, covering the robot's flank and attacked in a coordinated manner, soon, more RPG shots followed, hiting the Jupiter King with a barrage of both rocket projectiles and bullets. Despite the intense fire, the massive machine held its ground not even wavering to the amount of damage it's tanking.

It raised its arm and slammed it to the ground killing many AAHW Agents and shook the facility's foundations, even if the others survived the initial claw slam they too were smashed by the follow up slam, this time swiping to the left and crashing into the machinery destroying them and knocked them all down to the survivors killing them.

The Jupiter King didn't stop there as it fired up its laser beam once more and sliced up many AAHW troops. The intense heat of the lasers left a trail among the area some still a hot orange and slowly cooled off, a L33T Agent was able to survive the onslaught and threw a grenade, it serve nothing more than make the massive machine target him.

He didn't even get the chance to shoot his gun before he got picked up from the ground and slammed back down into blood splatter courtesy of the the Jupiter King. It saw that there were still more enemies around and decided to use it's laser beam once more.

Knowing that giving it the chance to re-initiate it's laser beam would prove to be a fatal mistake, 077 ordered the remaining troops under his commands to hand him a bazooka, which they complied, the Engineer took the anti-tank weapon and aimed for the head of the robot.

**"Psssssfoooouuuussshhh!"**

**"Kaboom!"**

The projectile hit it's mark...

But instead of the head...

...it hit right in the eye.

The explosion that followed caused the Jupiter King to halt it's advance, its faceplate broke exposing it's cylinder shaped 'skull' electricity constantly flicked around the exposed skull, it's laser beam function was destroyed and the system desperately tried to repair anything that was still functional.

077 hummed as he discarded the empty bazooka to the side and relayed his troops to regroup and coordinate an attack plan against the mechanical behemoth, it was able to repair it's systems enough just for the attack functions, it then made process on fixing it's movement functions, it opened up its missile silo and prepared to launch his missiles if the silo wasn't hit with a grenade shell.

**"Don't waste your rockets and explosives on harming it! Attack it's weak points! Aim for the silo!"** With the exclamation ringing throughout each Agents' ear piece, the troops gathered into groups and executed the order made by 077.

Those that have anti-tank capable weaponry all aimed at the exposed missile silo, even the others that only have guns aimed at the silo hoping to increase the damage that'll be done to it, volleys upon volleys of projectiles hit the silo.

Even with its reinforced armour, the metal used for the silo was much more weaker and thus, couldn't handle the same amount of damage as the rest of the main body, it hit it's breaking point as one of the bullets set off a chain reaction within the silo and infrastructure causing the missiles inside to simultaneously denote and explode.

The explosion from within the robot tore through its armour turned the once immediating machine into a deformed pile of metal, series of smaller explosions soon followed before the weight of itself cause it to topple over, the mechanical behemoth turned scrap metal came crashing down to the ground sideways on left, a large gust of wind and dust appeared after the collision.

Once the dust storm settled, the AAHW Agents were greeted with the sight of the Jupiter King's mangled form, they all cheered in unison as the battle ended in their victory. Many of them were worn out from the battle, but the reminder of them taking down an extraordinary foe lifted their morale.

077 on the other hand received a call from one of the squads he sent out.

_"Sir! This is L33T Agent 209, me and my squadron have successfully completed our mission on gathering information on the enemies tanks and even some bonuses."_

**"Excellent work, 209."**

_"No need to thank us sir! We're merely helping the cause!"_

**"Nonetheless, you have achieved a great advantage for the AAHW and NEXUS CORE, now, I trust you'll take those blueprints with you back to base."**

_"Yes sir! 444 is just extracting any information that might prove useful!"_

**"Very well, return to Nexus Prime once it's done."**

_"Affirmative! 209 out!"_

077 sighed as the line went dead, his eyes wondered around, focusing on the destroyed form of the Jupiter King, once he scanned the entirety of the broken machine, a small, orangish-red rectangular shape caught his attention.

Curiously, the Engineer came close to the object, when he got in a reasonable amount of distance, 077 picked up it and inspected it, he saw lens on one end, he immediately came to a conclusion that it was a camera and smashed it back to the ground.

Bits and pieces flew everywhere as the camera broke, 077 stared at the object for a good while making it look like he was a statue. The A.T.P scoffed as he opened up a call to HQ.

**"This is A.T.P Engineer 077 to HQ, our presence has been compromised. I repeat, our presence has been compromised."**

* * *

**Welp, that's a wrap. Now, I've seen and read your reviews on this fanfic and I'm happy to say thank you for all your support! Literally, I made this as an afterthought and didn't think it would get this much attention!**

**Now, let's answer some of those reviews shall we?**

**Guest: I don't know, Allen might fight Marco and Hank or he might truely meet his end, who knows? In the world of Madness Combat anyone can die!**

**ZXAdvent: I'm glad you agree! And to answer your question, they probably won't be able to adjust to AAHW/NEXUS CORE'S presence, I mean, we're talking about a cooperation who created machine powerful enough to fuck reality! I'd say they'd wish for a quick end.**

**Mr. Green37: I have no idea! I thought for sure someone had an idea like this, but I was surprised there is none! Also, maybe, Morden has a track record for getting into embarrassing situations.**

**Guest2: Yeah, AAHW and NEXUS CORE might give a whole new meaning to madness for the MSverse.**

**Mer: like I said with the first Guest, who knows? You don't know who'll fight who and I sure as hell don't know who to write a fight against who! I'm just going with the flow. Like Tricky once said, "Just do what comes natural."**

**Woah: Ask and you shall receive! Also, yup, I will add in characters from Metal Slug Attack, I just won't promise how many though.**

**Tricky: You bet your ass they will!**

**Guest3: Yup, hope you like reading this as much as I like writing it.**

**Damn, look at those reviews! I'm really thankful for all of you guys' support! And I promise I'll try to write these chapters faster, I just might get sidetracked or two, but don't worry! I'll still write chapters for this fanfic!**

**For now, thanks! And don't forget to follow and review!**

* * *

**Logs on the AAHW/NEXUS CORE.**

**A.T.P Engineer:**

_**Accelerated Training Program, or for short A.T.P, was a program created to help train and push the limits of the AAHW's troops, it has been rumoured to have modify the genetics of those who participate the training program though none of them has been stated to be true.**_

_**A gray mask with a yellow visor and body armour, the Engineers were made to fill in leadership roles as well as assist NEXUS CORE scientists regarding machinery, it has been noted that for every five Agents there's always one A.T.P Engineer somewhere near.**_

_**The NEXUS CORE variant has a red colored visor for the mask and are heavily more armed than its AAHW counterparts.**_

_**Command, morale and intellect are words that describe the A.T.P Engineers**._


	3. Ambience

**Woah! A sudden chapter!**

**Alrighty, I just wanna say a big thanks to ZXAdvent for the cover art of this fanfic! Really! You didn't have to but thanks for doing it anyways!**

**Note, this is a slow chapter, which means there isn't much or any action scenes in this and is more of an informative one, so I apologize for that.**

**Anyways, let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**-Rebel Army HQ-**

"General! General! You have to see this!" A Rebel officer frantically yelled out, storming inside of the room said General was located in and slammed the door shut behind him.

The man in question wore an outfit befitting of his rank, decked out in green color with the end of the sleeves being colored red and white gloves, a green Barret with red outlines and a single black eyepatch covered his right eye and a well trimmed mustache adored his face.

General Donald Morden, founder and leader of the Rebel Army, turned around and saw his subordinate catching his breath while holding a tablet in his hands, the General raised an eyebrow while taking a seat behind his desk.

"What is it? Can't you see I was busy?" He explained.

The Rebel officer finally was able to catch his breath and straighten up, he saluted before his leader and said, "General! I know you said that you don't like to be disturbed, but this is too important not report! You see-"

"General!" A feminine voice interjected, both men looked towards the opened door and saw a female with long flowing pink hair wearing a green Rebel army uniform with a cape, four small squares hovered close to her and an armband on her left arm that had the Rebel Army insignia tattered on it.

Abigail entered the room, seeing both her General and an officer talking to each other, the woman coughed as she recomposed herself and followed up to her interruption.

"General, one of our facilities stationed in Nevada has been taken over."

General Morden had a confused expression, it seemed as if he didn't really care and opened his mouth but the Rebel officer already followed up to the statement Abigail made, "What she means sir, is the facility that housed the Improbility Device has been overrun." Morden's eyes widen as he shot up from his chair, seeing the reaction made by his general, the officer tapped his tablet in hand and showed the screen to Morden.

A series of video clips the cameras in Facility 13 played, each one having captured multiple engagements in the facility, Rebel soldiers being gunned down by AAHW troops, tanks knocked out, soldiers of the Rebel Army bravely trying to defend only to get slaughtered by their enemies and finally, a video through the eyes of the Jupiter King fighting against 077 and his battalion.

The massive behemoth fought valiantly against the invaders, but even it was overwhelmed by their sheer numbers and was eventually destroyed by the combined amount of firepower they had. The camera of the machine's last moments was being picked up and came face to face with 077, and then a second later the screen went static. The Rebel officer placed his tablet away and stared at his general along with Abigail.

Morden stood near his desk unmoving, silent as his brain processed all of what he seen, the amount of brutality he saw was something even the Invaders had never came close to, and he witnessed them first hand. The agonising screams of his men throughout the videos made Morden's blood run cold, it played over and over in his head as each scream was louder than the last. His subordinates called out to him, but the noises in his head drowned them out.

He instead opt for seating in his chair once more as his expression darkened. The face he made worried the other two in the room but before they could voice their concerns, Morden held up his hand and silently gestured them to leave.

The two stood there, but reluctantly nodded, leaving the general alone with his thoughts. Morden sat in his chair in silence, breathing slowly, he hasn't seen nor heard this much pain and suffering since in such a long time.

In fact, it eerily reminded him of that very day he was told his family died, Morden remembered that day and he remembered it well, even if he wanted to, he'll never forget how loud his son's screams were as his wife prayed while they tried running to safety only to be blown apart by an explosion.

It was even worse as the clips didn't even show a battle.

It showed a _massacre_.

Morden has unleashed something, something that should've been left well alone. And now he'll pay the price.

The question is...

...What happens now?

* * *

**-Facility 13-**

**"Placed them over there, to the left."** A NEXUS CORE A.T.P Engineer motioned as he waved his hand to the left for the two AAHW Agent who were helping each other carry a rather large crate full of spare parts and other machinery, the Engineer pointed to the table on the left side showing a space big enough for the crate, the Agents nodded and went to the direction they were asked to go.

The Nexian clone went back to tapping on his tablet, focusing on what it had on the screen, meanwhile both Agents manoeuvred through the room avoiding any obstacles that they might run into, once they did, both of them stopped near the area they were directed to.

They gently brought the crate down to the floor, when it was placed safety onto the ground, both Agents loosen their grip on the wooden box and stretched themselves out ridding the stiffness their bodies felt. 64 turned to the NEXUS Engineer, crossing his arms as he asked, "Anything else you need assistance with, sir?"

**"For now, no." **The NEXUS CORE variant of the Engineer shook his head,** "However, 077 on the other hand does, he needs help setting up sentry turrets."**

The Engineer then handed out his tablet to the Agents and showed them a map of where to find said person, 077 was indicted by the flashing yellow circle. When he felt like they know already, the Engineer retracted back his hand.

**"As you just saw, 077 is in the armoury section." **The two nodded and said their thanks leaving the Engineer alone, once they left, the Engineer went to his own devices, tapping through the screen of his tablet.

It has been a couple of days since they secured Facility 13 and were able to make use of the blueprints and data 209 and his squad took.

On the first day, testings began with creating a tank for the AAHW, numerous NEXUS CORE scientists and engineers went to work, multiple tank proposals were made as well as mecha ones but only a selective few were approved and even fewer were given the ability to produce a prototype.

Nicknamed Treadmill and Bipedal for the tank and mecha respectively, were established on the second day with three prototypes being made for each project, it was a hassle to keep the projects and prototypes a secret from AAA especially after the Clone Facility Incident, but they managed to elude them till it was finalized.

Finally, on the third day, the prototypes were approved for mass production each appropriately named NT-110 and NL Armor for the tank and mecha respectively.

The NT-110 or NEXUS Tank 110 was a three man crew tank equipped with a high powered 105mm main cannon and two .50 cal machine guns one coaxial and the other next to the side of the main cannon. The tank was at least as tall as the Di-Cokka it was based on and was just a head wider as well.

Next was the NL Armor, an abbreviation for NEXUS Level, an 8 feet tall bipedal walker controlled by a single pilot, based obviously on the LV Armor of the Rebel Army, it had a significant amount of improvements over the latter, such as improved armor and lighter weight, it's gun packed a stronger punch and a portable shield generator.

And that's where it's improvements end, the NL Armor was more of a mid-line attacker rather than a frontliner for tanking hits for the infantry like the LV Armor. That was a job for the Mag-Agents and they do a hella of alot better job than a machine can.

The field testings began back on the AAHW home world, used on the different bandits and MERCs factions, the vehicles were able to meet expectations and even exceed them to some extent, such was the Battle of Cort, where numerous bandit groups banded together to fight the AAHW.

They were able to overwhelm the defences of the AAHW, but when the reinforcements in the form of more AAHW and NEXUS CORE troops as well as being accompanied by the new units of NT-110s and NL Armor, the bandits quickly found themselves in a hopeless battle ending in their defeat.

News of the Battle of Cort became public and the enemies of the AAHW were shocked by the revelation, not only was the latter able to develop vehicles, but they were also able to use them effectively since during the battle the war machines made their debut in, there were no AAHW causalities recorded other than the ones before the reveal.

However, It could just be enemy propaganda, but the thought of such machines being able to toll the tide of war into the AAHW's favor was terrifying. It was also a double-edged sword since it'll make many people either join or go against the AAHW but thet'll be for another time we're going off track here.

The Nexian clone turned his attention away from the tablet and to the crate, staring at the wooden box before he sighed and went to the table to pick up a crowbar laying on top of it, he placed his tablet on the steel furniture and pry open the crate, while he was doing the action two AAHW Engineers entered the room along with a number of NEXUS CORE scientists. They spotted the Engineer crack open the crate and greeted him.

They helped their fellow Engineer and opened up the crate, the contents of the crate were just spare parts, but on the bottom of it was five units of NEXUS-bulit laser rifles, each of them were taken out of the crate anf placed on top of the table and was then inspected by the scientists.

In the middle of the room was a massive table which had a holographic map of the facility. The NEXUS Engineer occupied the table and began scanning of the whole underground building while the two AAHW Engineers helped study the laser rifles with the scientists.

Laser weaponry were developed 3 years ago, made due to the AAHW wanting to quickly modernize their equipment and to replace bullet based weaponry, however, they suffered slow development due to constant raids made by the AAA which hampered the research.

Hopefully since they were in another universe the laser weapons can finally be fully developed and operational at last, that is if the AAA won't find out how the AAHW was able to cross universes.

Though, by the time the AAA do find out, it'll already be too late.

* * *

**-With 64 and 39-**

"So..." 64 started as he and 39 walked through a hallway.

"What?"

"What do you think of this place?"

"What?" 39 repeated as they walked pass a group of L33T Agents configuring an NT-110, the two greeted their fellow agents and went on their way.

"I mean, what do you think of this universe's Nevada?" 64 articulated hoping to get a clearer question.

"I don't know honestly." 39 began, both of them stopped and pulled out a key card and swiping it on the door lock, "Sure, it's refreshing to see the sky being blue again and not having a literal black sun as a light source. Add that with the lands actually being lands and not wastelands."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." 64 acknowledged while nodding, after that they both made light chatter to distract them from the long way to their destination.

Minutes later, both agents saw 077 by himself setting up a sentry turret, they both stared at each other and nodded knowing what the other was thinking. They went into position and played three games of rock, paper, scissors.

64 absolutely curbstomped 39 in that game.

Said agent groaned as he mumbled a curse at 64 who's grin widen. 39 sighed as he mentally and physically prepared himself to greet his very intimidating superior.

"Sir!" 077 turned away from the sentry turret he was setting up and saw two L33T Agents walking towards him.

**"What is it Agents?" **The Engineer asked as he went back to the turret,** "And state your numbers."**

"L33T Agents 64 and 39! 1118 told us to find you! Said you might need some help with the sentry turrets." This caught 077's attention as he prematurely stopped configuring the turret and opt for standing up.

The Engineer stared at the Agents, which made them feel uneasy under their superior's gaze but didn't say a word about it, seconds later 077 went to get a big duffle bag and flopped it down for the ground.

He unzipped the zipper and handed the L33Ts two small metal boxes. Both of them accepted the items but had a confused look, 077 sighed as he began to explain,** "What you two are holding right now, is a MK1 Sentry Turret, placed it down and it'll build itself up."** He explained as he took one and threw it next to the door.

The metal box opened up and the MK1 Sentry Turret began building itself, it's mechanisms shifted around itself as the Turret clicked, finally, it's magazine and gun popped out and finished it's construction.

**"Despite looking like it's easy, we still have to link it up to the facility's main frame so it doesn't cause any friendly fire." **077 demonstrated as he smacked the turret and it began shooting the area randomly, 64 and 39 ducked as they tried to avoid the turret's bullets.

Another smack and the turret stopped firing, once the frenzy was over, both Agents sighed in relief as they grumblingly stood up, 077 then went back to the turret he was linking earlier.

"Sir, what do we do now?" 64 asked as 39 nodded in agreement.

**"You can start by linking that turret up and setting up the rest."** 077 stated as he continued to link up the turret, 64 and 39 stared at each other and shrugged, 39 went to the turret 077 used for the demonstration while 64 layed down his own turret.

"This is gonna be boring." 64 bluntly pointed out.

"Yeah, but it sure beats fighting Hank." 39 quipped as he finally linked up the turret.

"Fair enough." 64 conceded as he shrugged while watching his turret bulid up.

The next few hours was just doing the same thing over and over again till the whole sentry turrets were fully functional.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Nevada (MSverse)-**

A NEXUS Scout sighed as he looked through his binoculars, he along with a small unit of other Scouts were assigned by 077 to, well, scout the area, at first the Scouts were mesmerized by the green and modernized scenery of this universe's Nevada, but they knew they were more pressing matters than sight seeing.

NEXUS Scout 1313 occupied the role of spotter, while the person next to him, NEXUS Scout 2973 held a sniper rifle in his hand and was patiently waiting for 1313 to spot any enemy presence.

They were hidden up top a hill surrounded by trees making it a perfect place for spotting, there were some Scouts around the area near them that acted as lookouts for any blind spot 1313 and his partner had, but they were their mostly for guards.

So far, other than a few Rebel patrols that were swiftly taken care of, nothing really interesting happened which was probably for the best, all they had were a handful of motorcycles and SMGs, although they did have a-

"1313!" The Scout turned around and saw the one who called out for him, another NEXUS Scout came into view, he waved his hand and gestured for him to get closer.

1313 stood up from his laying position and walked towards the NEXUS Scout, "Yeah? You need something, 99?"

"One of the other Scouts found a Rebel outpost nearby and we already told 077, he want us to take care of it before it becomes a problem." 99 announced as he pointed his thump behind him, 1313 looked over the man's shoulder and saw that almost all of the other Scouts were on their bikes.

"Shit, really? We don't have anything more than just a dozen of us and some SMGs and motorcycles!"

"Yes, but we have the NAT and 077 wants us to use it." 99 said as he pulled out his phone and showed the vehicle's picture, 1313 grinned underneath his ski mask and crossed his arms.

"Should've told me that first." The Scout added as he and 2973 went to hop on their bike.

* * *

**Oof- that's a wrap, now I'm sorry if this had no action in it, but I just wanted to take things slow for now until a climax happens, next chapter should introduce the NAT, I look forward to showing you it! **

**As much as I wanted to use Abigail, I felt like she wasn't of importance here yet, so I opt for her to be there, hopefully next time I get to use her better and she's the first, hopefully one of many, characters from Metal Slug Attack that'll show up!**

**Originally, you were supposed to read battle in the end but I figured that'll be too fast so I cut it from this chapter and placed it on the next, the same can be said for Tricky as he was supposed to appear at the very end, but I figured it's too early for him to appear, so I stopped and wrote out the part where he comes in until the next two chapters or so for this insane zombie clown to make his appearance.**

**PS, if you want a better physical appearance for the NT-110 and NL Armor, go search up TD-110 and EXO-44 Walker Exosuit respectively from Helldrivers, again, thanks to ZXAdvent for the help!**

**Now, let's comment on these reviews?**

**ZXAdvent: Yup, like I said in our conversation, I really love the Army Vs Army thing, that's why I love RTS games so much, it's just an army fighting another army! I'm glad you liked the Jupiter King fight, in all honesty it was a last second decision to write it in, and I'm glad I did!**

**Guest: Really? Guess I should write while doing that.**

**Guest2: Yup, since in this our protagonists are basically just grunts with no names. I opt for different perspectives of the Agents cause focusing on the same squad would be boring the longer I wrote it, so yeah.**

**ChronoHpyerion: Thanks a bunch! And yes, I already watched all of the Dedmos adventures, from when it started it to the finale.**

**Tricky: MSverse still doesn't know about AAHW, only Morden and his army know, but that won't be for too long. Also, glad you liked the Jupiter King battle!**

**Guest3: Of course I know about that, it's just I want to write the AAHW Agents being component rather than just literal body count for Hank and the other protagonists.**

**Woah: I like to think the reason the Rebels have outdated weaponry for their infantry was cause of all the giant machines and war machines they have, which probably gets the most military funding, especially since the higher ups have better equipment than the lower level troops.**

**That's the reviews for this chapters! Now, time to getting writing on the next one.**

**Don't forget to follow and review! Helps me alot and keeps me motivated!**

* * *

**Logs on the AAHW/NEXUS CORE.**

**NEXUS Scout:**

**As the name implies, NEXUS Scouts were specialized in reconnaissance, information gathering and espionage, they were mostly made to function in those roles however they can be used the same way as any AAHW/NEXUS CORE troop can be if needed.**

**They wear light armor to compliment their speedy roles, as such wore a ski mask and cap along with red goggles, a light bullet resistant vest and a pair of fingerless gloves, they prefered SMGs and pistol firearms to match their profession.**

**Oddly enough, Scouts are unique only to the NEXUS CORE having no AAHW counterpart, the reason for this is currently unknown.**


	4. Discovery

**Alrighty, this is one juicy chapter I have here filled to the brim with action scenes an awesome boss battle! And the first of many Omake Snippets I'll place as a bonus in the end of some chapters, now, let's get to it shall we? Also, a question, how do you think the rest of the MSverse factions would fare against the AAHW if they were attacked first and not the Rebels? Specifically the Alien Factions (ex. Mars People and Invaders)**

**By the way, I decided to place my review answers at the start cause why not? Seems like a better alternative to scrolling all the way down just to read my answers.**

**ZXAdvent: No really, my friend, you have no idea how thankful I am for you making a cover art for this fanfic, anyway to your review. Yeah, that's what I was going for, Morden having déjà vu from the AAHW invading due to an intelligence failure which happens to be how his family died, due to an intelligence failure. Had to admit, I wanted Abigail to be incharge of a retaliation force for retaking Facility 13, but I thought I'd be too early for that to happen so I opt for her to be a small cameo instead, yup I just wrote the whole Nevada comparison since I want the Agents to feel like people instead of just mindless drones.**

**Guest: Yup, I wish I could play MC: PN2, but my dumbass computer won't load it, guess gameplays in YouTube will have to satisfy for now.**

**Tricky: Mhm, well said, Fear IS an important aspect in warfare, but if you can't backup that fear with power then it's just only a matter of time before that fear is washed away with hope, MC's Nevada is used to living in fear for years on end that it's like breathing to them, the machines just add to that along with the occasional Zeds and Abominations.**

**Guest2: You'll see, Morden will be having a war unlike any other, the same can be said for the rest of the MSverse.**

**Anonomiss55: Woah, that's a long ass review (which is good, I like reading long reviews.) Anyways, to answer your question on whether or not to include Heather, that's is a big maybe, Heather is a parody character, but a really fun one in my opinion, so I COULD add her, and that's a big could, but she'll be heavily recharacterized to fit the narrative of my story.**

**Woah: Yup, i've only seen gameplay footage for Helldrivers, but it looks like a fun game. Glad you like it!**

**Guest3: You're in luck, this is where the NAT is gonna be introduced, hope you like it.**

**Phobi: 1. During Project Nexus 2, 2. Yes, other bosses and even the crazier ones will appear along with the aliens, 3. Yes for both the Metal Slug's and Madness Combat's, a plus for MSverse cause Blood Lasers ftw! 4. Boobs.**

**Jjj: Yes, yes and yes.**

**Thaqif: I don't see why not, magic cults? Maybe, demons? Probably, supernatural and monsters? Sure, but I'll have to find and research stuff to draw inspiration from.**

**Now with that out of the way, let's get started shall we?**

* * *

"I'll keep this brief."

"Your mission is to raid a Rebel Outpost for some vital information about a facility that houses this so-called 'Improbability Device' We'll either destroy it or confiscate it whichever one seems the best course of action, in the meantime, our sources say this device might be a weapon of mass destruction and knowing that Morden ordered for it to be activated we can't waste any time."

"Major Marco Rossi." Said Major had blonde hair with a large bang in front and black eyes. His military gear is a white headband, a white sleeveless shirt, red vest, and brown pants, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Marco nodded as he was addressed.

"And Sergeant Major Fiolina Germi." The Sergeant Major in question had brown/orange hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. wearing glasses, a tan vest with a white tanktop underneath, brown short shorts held by a belt, light brown knee pads, socks and brown army boots, Fio perked up to the calling of her name.

"Both of you were selected for this task in a short notice. Truthfully, we would've just sent in a small battalion to deal with this, however our forces at the moment are stretched too thin." Their instructor admitted, "Especially since most of your respective squad members are on other missions prior to this one, you two were the only ones available, so both of you are more than enough to handle this mission."

"I wish you the best, Marco, Fio." With that, the transmission died leaving the two aforementioned people alone in the confinements of the Hi-Do.

Due to the sudden mission request, Marco was only able to bring his signature 1911 Pistol and a few packed grenades, he fiddled with the gun checking the bullets in magazine every now and then as well as the amount of clips he has for it. Fio on the other hand was fortunate enough to grab an AK-47 with her as well as her trustee M1895 Revolver, she had at least five magazines for her rifle and dozens of bullets for her secondary gun.

Marco hummed a tune to distract him from the silence he and Fio were having on the Hi-Do, prior to this mission he was checking up on Alice, after all the battle she had damaged her original Metal Slug to the point of no repair, the major was absolutely worried for his A.I creation and had sleepless nights trying to find a way to fix her physical body.

He was told by his friend and close confidant, Tarma Roving, not to overwork himself, telling him that Alice was gonna be alright and that Midori would be able to repair the A.I in no time, taking his words to heart, Marco calmed himself down and was finally able to get some decent sleep that day.

Meanwhile Fio wasn't really doing much before the mission request, so she had no problem accepting it.

Mentally taking a deep breath, Fio mustered up the courage she had to break the awkward silence, "So... How's Alice? Major Rossi?"

"She's fine, Sergeant Germi, why do you ask?" Marco answered in his 'all serious tone' which almost caused Fio to whimper a bit under his nonchalant cold reply. Nonetheless, Fio kept the conversation going.

"It's because... You've been acting different lately and it's worrying all of us." Marco's face soften as he saw the worried look his partner had.

Taking a deep breath, the Major sighed as replied once more, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Sergeant, it's just... I'm feeling on edge ever since what happened to Alice, my thoughts still linger around it." Marco admitted as he leaned back into his seat, staring into the Hi-Do's ceiling frame. "Even when I took Tarma's advice, I still keep thinking about it."

"But don't worry! I won't let that get in the way of our mission!" He exclaimed puffing his chest up while overcoming his gloominess, the exclamation made Fio smile as she saw the cheerfulness Marco always had with him. Soon, the two made some light hearted chatter as the tension in the air lifted.

However, it wasn't long before the seriousness came back.

"Major! Sergeant! I can see the Rebel Outpost! Prepare for a parachute jump!" The Hi-Do pilot shouted getting the attention of his two passengers on board.

Both Marco and Fio nodded as they readied their weapons and grabbed the parachutes for themselves. They strapped the backpack on their persons and cocked their guns, the Hi-Do's lights flashed red repeatedly as the side doors opened. Both commandos double checked their ammo, provisions and other necessities, once they had everything they needed all was set. The two glanced at each other for one last time and nodded.

"Go! Go! Go!" The pilot yelled out, Marco took a moment to look where to land and went out first with Fio following him close behind, they descended fast as the Hi-Do gradually srank in size, gravity took its course as the two special units' free falling accelerated in speed.

The wind helped slow them down a bit as Marco and Fio steered themselves to their LZ. Once they were in a reasonable enough distance, Marco pulled the ripcord and let loose his parachute with Fio following suit. They slowly descend down in the air while steering to an open position around the landing zone.

Marco touched the ground and combat rolled to land safely as he unstrapped his parachute, he quickly glanced the area he was in while Fio finally landed beside him, with the coast clear, Marco relaxed a bit to release some tension in his muscles. They were in a clearing and beyond the distance was a wooden wall with it's gate open, possibly a temporary defence the Rebel put up.

Fio knew what Marco was gonna say and nodded to indicate a yes, said male nodded back as he motioned for her to move slowly, they crouched down making their way to the wooden wall. But as they tread on, they saw bodies of Rebel troops scattered throughout the ground with bullet holes in them. Some more recognisable than others...

The closer they went the uneasier they felt, Marco grimaced as he manoeuvred through over the bodies, Fio on the other hand felt caution building up inside her as she witnessed an aftermath of a slaughter. They stopped crouching as the rest of the defense force for the Outpost were seemly dead by the time they arrived.

Fio was disgusted by the sight with Marco silently agreeing with her, sure, they knew it was a war and many people on both sides will die, but not like this. There wasn't even a fight that happened here, it looked more like a one-sided massacre, dead bodies everywhere and some of the Rebels had a few missing limb with guts and brain pieces littered on the earth soil stained with fresh and dried up blood, some were even beyond recognizable.

However, amidst the pile of bodies one lone deceased body caught Marco's attention, the commando took a glance behind him to check on his partner and saw Fio scanning the area and was mostly occupied by the dead bodies everywhere, seeing that Fio was preoccupied, Marco moved up and close to the body that caught his attention.

He walked up near the body and knelt down for a closer look, Marco pulled it over and saw the fullbody of the freshly deceased person before him, his face was covered by a ski mask and red goggles which seemed to flicker every few seconds and the right socket having been broken, the way this person died was by two bullets, one in the eye and one in the shoulder which possibly damaged his shoulder blades.

_'Must've been shot in the shoulder first before turning back and getting nailed in the eye._' Marco searched through the body hoping to find something that'll identify it but alas, nothing. _'Damn it, I have nothing, this guy's definitely not with the Rebels and he isn't with the Syndicate either nor is he with the Plotemaic. Just who is this guy working for.'_

While the Major was heavily in thought, he failed to notice he was in scope view of a sniper rifle. 2973 adjusted his scope and trained his aim on the unspecting P.F commando. The Scout slowly gripped the trigger on the gun waiting for the right moment to shoot, Fio scanned the area and saw a white flash on top of the wooden tower, the Sergeant immediately grimaced as she ran towards her partner to warn him.

"Major! Look out!" Fio shouted as she crashed into Marco and pushed him out of the sniper's bullet at the right time. The .308 bullet collided with the soli and created a small dirt explosion, Marco quickly stood up with Fio and both of them rushed to use the wooden wall as cover.

"Contact!" A NEXUS Scout, or more appropriately, 99, yelled as he and several others revealed themselves from their hiding spot and fired upon the Regular Army commandos pinning the two heroes down.

Bullets crashed with the surprisingly durable wood, creating a series of brown smoke and wooden splinter debris. Marco tried to take a peek over his cover, but he was forced to retract as bullets narrowly whizzed past him missing his head. 99, the acting Scout leader, hand gestured for two of his squad members to attack while the rest of them give the Scouts covering fire.

Marco tsked, as he sprang out of cover to nail two bullet at the advancing Scouts which killed them as they dropped dead on the ground, the P.F leader immediately went back into cover and device a plan which wasn't needed as Fio quickly created a diversion by shooting out of cover and killing a few Scouts, the Germi heir reached into her pocket and pulled out a grenade.

She tossed the explosive device to the nearest place where most Scouts were gathered at, Fio retreated back to her partner's position and waited for the grenade to explode. Surely enough the grenade exploded with a large "Boom!" Causing any Scout caught by the epicenter of the explosion to be flung away with shrapnel flying everywhere and killing any Scout that survived the initial blast. The grenade created a smoke cloud that blinded 2973's view, making him watch and wait for the smoke to clear out before firing again.

It served as a long enough distraction for Marco and Fio to advance deeper into the outpost while shooting at the momentarily hampered Scouts, killing a number of them while avoiding sniper fire. Fio action rolled into cover behind a truck while Marco kept firing as he dodged incoming gunfire and a sniper round aiming for his head, the P.F commando slid into cover next to his partner and reloaded his gun.

2973's rifle clicked, the Scout tsked as he hastily reloaded his semi-automatic sniper rifle, Fio noticed the lack of sniper support and took advantage of it, she left her cover and expertly shot all the Scouts in a rapid session then withdrew and discarded her empty AK-47 mag, replacing it with a new one.

By the time their sniper reloaded, half of the NEXUS Scout force was either wounded or dead, whoever these newcomers are, they're certainly well-trained and experienced in this type of gunfight, definitely not like the Rebels who guardrd this outpost piror to the NEXUS Scouts' arrival, if 077, their commanding officer were to know about this, there will be hell to pay.

99 saw the situation turn bad and motioned for a tactical withdrawal while he stayed behind, two of Scouts volunteered to stay with him and lay down covering fire for their fellow Scouts, the leader nodded and initiated the retreat sign. Marco tried peeking out but quickly forced himself to retract as the sniper in the tower shot him for doing so. 2973 counted his shoots and was left with only three bullet, the Scout debated whether or not to reload as he kept his scope trained on the pinned down commandos.

Fio tried reaching for another grenade, but Marco grabbed her hand to stop her and opt for grabbing a smoke grenade instead, the P.F commando rallied the plan to his S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S partner, "Listen, we need to take care of that sniper or else they'll pick us off, I'll throw this smoke grenade to screen our movement." He brought the smoking device to Fio as she nodded.

"But how are we going to kill the sniper? We can't shoot them from this angle." Fio asked as she fired back at the Scouts pinning her down, the Scouts ducked behind their cover to avoid the bullets while the Germi heir quickly returned to cover and reloaded.

"I need you to get close to the tower, it's where the sniper is located, it shouldn't be too far away, about 32 meters." Marco stated, he again reloaded his pistol and then continued, "I'll draw their attention, meanwhile, you'll sneak pass them and take care of that sniper-" the P.F Leader tried to explain as he was interrupted by a .308 sniper round which broke and ripped through the wooden plank the truck had in the back causing him to duck startlingly. Fio nodded in agreement, patiently waiting for her partner to give the signal to attack.

The closed-computer geek bent down and grabbed a rock, his lips formed into a smirk as he thought of a way to divide the attention of the NEXUS Scouts away from him and Fio. Said S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S leader took some potshots at the Scouts while being careful not to expose herself to the sniper aiming for them.

One of the Scouts was forced to take cover as narrowly avoided the bullets gunning for him, he reloaded his SMG and continued his suppression fire on the Regular Army Commandos, however their temporary leader ceased firing, a moment later, a small irregular shaped rock was suddenly flung into the air causing the Scouts to panic and shoot at the piece of rock, Marco took the initiative and ran straight for the panicked Scouts while they were still stunned, Fio followed his lead and went for the tower 2973 was in.

Marco immediately ran for the closest Scouts to him, the commando jumped into the air and performed a flying kick, hitting the Scout in the face and using his head as a landing platform, Marco didn't spare a second as he aimed a punch to the stomach at the nearby Scout, said Nexian was forced to bent down forward as the air in his lungs were forcefully pushed out.

A follow up uppercut to the chin was made by Marco and finished it with a roundhouse kick, knocking the Scout to the ground, Marco's instincts told him to dodge which he followed, avoiding a burst of bullets from the third Scout who recovered from his shock, the commando quickly pulled out his M1911 and shot two bullets to the head, the Scout fell backwards as his blood splattered out of the holes in his forehead.

The Scout he kicked in the face finally recovered from the blunt force and grappled Marco from behind tightly, rendering his arms locked, the P.F struggled to loosen the Scout's hold on him so he bent his head forward and went for a headbutt, breaking the Scout's nose and causing him to lose his hold, freeing Marco from his grasp.

The P.F took advantage of the stunned state of his opponent and kicked his knee, forcing him to bent over in pain as he was repeatedly punched in the face by a right hook from Marco, the Major reached for his back and unsheathed his knife aiming it for the Scout's throat. However, 99 recovered just in time for him to dodge, avoiding the blade as it narrowly nickeled his check.

The Scout backed away to create some distance between him and the commando infront of him, 99 tightened his stance to prepare for any of Marco's movements, said Major knew that he had to attack now or else the sniper would be able to get a good shot and kill him, Marco lunged at 99 with his knife reared back and thrusted forward, the Scout caught the arm that had the knife and countered with a right hook.

Marco tilted his head to the left, making the fist miss his head, the Major reared his right leg back then kneed 99 right in the stomach forcibly removing the oxygen from his lung and causing him to double over. Marco followed up with pulling the Scout and threw him behind a concrete shack, which obstructed 2973's view, he sheathed his knife and walked over to the downed Scout.

99 crashed around the ground before he could finally stand up, the Nexian used this time frame to counterattack with an uppercut, which hit Marco in the chin dead center as he moved back a step, he regained his bearings to step forward but not enough to react to 99's left hook to the face, the force of the punch sent Marco crashing into the stone wall of the shack hard, the impact dazed him as 99 took advantage of it and repeatedly punched the P.F commando.

Marco did his best to block the attacks, but the relentlessness of 99's punches made it extremely difficult to do so, thankfully, Marco was able to see a crack in his rapid punching and used the slip up to land an underpunch to the gut and kick to the chest which pushed back the Scout.

The attacks succeeded in delivering the pain to 99 as he stumbled back a few feet, Marco went up and performed a spinning roundhouse kick aiming for the Scout's head, luckily, 99 wasn't dazed enough and was able to avoid the boot of his enemy, he would've retaliated had he not seen a follow up to the kick which forced him to put his hands up and block.

Marco smirked as he got 99 where he wanted him, his boot collided with the Nexian's arms he pushed him a bit with the distraction made, Marco quickly unsheathed his knife and slashed 99 lower body, the Scout grunted in pain as blood oozed out of the wound, the Major didn't stop there as he kicked 99 in the knee again forcing him to bent, the force of the kick amplifying the already painful surge coursing through his nerves. It was the thing Marco needed before he spun and held his knife in a reverse grip then plunged the knife right into 99's skull.

Like a fire put out by wind, life left the Scout's eyes as his arms went limp along with his legs, Marco freed his knife out of it's newly found sheath as the Nexian's corpse fell on the earth's soil, blood oozing out of the wound. The Major wiped his blade clean before sheathing it back, however, Marco instinctively dodged to the right saving himself from a bullet that would've penetrated the back of his skull.

Not sparing another second, Marco went for the nearest cover he could go too as the sniper fired a shot that missed him by an inch, he thanked his sharpened instincts with high-powered guns and laser beams enabling him to dodge the rifle's bullet, Marco hid behind the concrete shack from before, raising his chances of better protection from 2973's sniper fire.

Said Scout cursed underneath his breath, whoever these people are, they definitely aren't rookies or some mercenaries, everytime 2973 tried to take a shot he would miss his chance due to them having heightened senses, "1313, where the hell are you? We got company." 2973 turned on his communication's piece and questioned his partner/leader.

_"Sorry, just busy handling the last of the Rebel stragglers, what's the situation?"_

"We got two hostile and highly trained enemies here and they've already eliminated half of our forces, bringing us down to just a mere 10 units left. 99 just died along with 427 and 3210."

_"Are they with the Rebels?"_

"No, don't think they are, especially since they don't wear the same uniform as them."

_"Keep them busy then! I still have a few more stragglers to deal with."_ 1313 ordered as he ended the call, 2973 sighed in irritation as he pulled back the rifle's pull back mechanism and aimed his gun on the pinned down P.F commando while forgoing his female partner.

During Marco's engagement with 99 and his group, Fio was able to slip undetected by the NEXUS Scouts, the Germi heir made her way to the wooden tower while being as cautious as possible. Fio gripped the ladder and climbed up it, once she was at the top she got a good look at 2973, the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S commando went over the ladder and crept up slowly to the Scout with a tomahawk in hand.

However, due to a loosen wooden plank on the flooring, 2973 was able to hear a creak behind him and snapped his head to the noise. Taking a glance at the foe behind him, 2973 didn't hesitate to perform a sweep kick that went into a full 360° spin as he guided the force of the kick to help him land on his feet. Fio cursed underneath her breath, her attempted sneak kill was interrupted and backed away to avoid the kick.

2973 fixed his eyes on the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S commando and tightened up his stance seeing as he was unarmed while his opponent held a tomahawk in her hands, the Scout felt a tad bit tense of his situation as Fio kept a calm look on her face. The Germi heir did her best to analyse her opponent's movements.

Suddenly, 2973 sprung into action, lunging forwards while rearing up for a haymaker punch, Fio saw where it was headed and dodged to the right as she reeled up for a slice that'll hopefully finish this engagement, unfortunately, 2973 persistented and avoided the tomahawk, he bent down and jump into the air for a spinning kick.

Fio backed away from the kick while bending down to crouch underneath a follow up kick from 2973, Fio tried to quickly diagonal slash upwards at the Scout, but 2973's instincts saved his head and neck from being severed, he backpedaled away from the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S but immediately stop as he almost lost his footing and fall backwards.

Taking a quick glance behind him. 2973 saw he had no more room to work with, as he was already at the edge of the tower and could only go forward least he falls to his death, by chance, an explosion erupted below the two combatants, giving 2973 the chance to grab Fio's arm while she was momentarily distracted.

The two opponents found themselves trying to overpower each other for who would wield the tomahawk, Fio, despite being the smaller of the two did not hinder her strength at all as she continued to wrestle with 2973, the Scout grunted as he couldn't believe he was struggling against a woman much less one shorter than him, it wasn't long until another similar explosion appeared, this time directly near the foundations that were keeping the tower both Fio and 2973 were inside of standing.

Seeing the weight of the wooden structure slowly causing it to collapse in on itself, Fio let go of her tomahawk and reared her fist before plunging it into 2973's gut, the force of the punch was amplified by hitting his weakspot which caused the Scout to drop the bladed object so he could double down, Fio managed to grab her tomahawk again and brought the bladed end into the back of 2973's head, she spent no time in ripping it out of its newly found sheathe.

Fio then ran for the ladder, but as she was halfway down, the tower collapsed, having no other option, the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S commando jumped off, hoping to land down safely on the ground. Meanwhile with Marco, he found himself in a standstill as he was finally finishing up the last of the NEXUS Scouts, but one remainded. 4810 despite losing all of his teammates, still fought against the intruders.

But sooner or later, he'll find himself outgunned and outnumbered, it was only the matter of when, 4810 sprung out of cover and suppressed Marco with a hail of bullets, forcing the P.F to stay in his cover to avoid getting pierced by the bullets, the Scout ceased his assault to opt for reloading, unfortunately for him. Fio came about and dugged her tomahawk deep into his exposed neck, the sudden feeling of iron and pain caused him to squirm a bit, but finally diminished as he went limp.

The S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S leader pushed her weapon deeper until she made sure 4810 was dead, once all movements ceased, Fio ripped out her tomahawk free and spun it around to rid the blood on the sharp end, scanning the area for any survivors, Fio relaxed the tension in her muscles as she saw her partner come to greet her.

"Good work, Sergeant." Marco said as he handed her the AK-47 she dropped, taking the rifle, Fio smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Major, but it's really nothing, you did most of the work I just followed your orders." Fio replied modesty.

"Nonsense, without you providing me the distraction, I wouldn't have been able to kill those guys so easily." The Major waved off, "But enough chit chat, let's get what we came for."

The tone of his last sentence immediately turned serious, causing Fio to forego her modesty and focus on the task at hand, the Sergeant nodded, awaiting further orders from her partner/leader. Seeing the change in her posture, Marco gave her a nod of his own while pointing at the relatively unscathed hut that looked like the base of operations in the area.

The two Regular Army operatives approached the hut with heighten awareness, Marco went in front while Fio covered his rear flank, after all, you can't be too safe in an area where you're fighting against enemies you just met. Quickly leaning on the wall near the door, Marco hand signaled for Fio to get ready for a breach in. Holding a hand up, Marco counted down...

Three.

Two.

One.

*Break!

Marco kicked the door down, rushing in with his pistol, the major scanned the room while Fio did the same. They tried their best but there was no enemies inside of the hut, not even a dead body indicating that it hasn't been touched yet by the NEXUS Scouts when they came here. Marco motioned for Fio to check the other rooms while he did the same in the leftmost corner.

She nodded and flipped her AK into automatic mode as she walked to the rightmost corner, opening the door quietly, she entered with her rifle at the ready. After minutes of searching, none of the two encountered anything within the hut or anything that was useful, like the information for the Facility their operations director said would be here.

Frowning, Fio went back, exiting the room and into the main one, sure enough, Marco came into view a few seconds after her with the same kind of frown mirroring his face, he sat down in one of the chairs placed in the area, figuring out what was missing. Fio opened her mouth to comment on their misfortune, but before she could even utter a word. The whole structure they were in trembled.

"W-what was that?"

"I don't-" Another tremor interrupted Marco, it was then and there that the major knew something was coming.

A crack in the floor was all the indication he needed.

"We need to get out now!" Marco shouted desperately as he grabbed Fio's hand before she could say anything, pulling her to him, he rushed for the exit with his partner in tow, they proceeded to get outside of the structure as it seemly exploded into debris due to a large entity erupting out underneath the hut they were previously in.

And what it was, was a massive black colored mechanical beast donning red to add to its frighting size. It 'Screeched' causing both Marco and Fio to shield their ears in order to save them from the ear piercing scream that was starting to raise, once it stopped it's screeching, the N.A.T faced the two below it.

In the driver seat, 1313 scoffed as he quickly glanced the battlefield from the confinements of his vehicle, he saw that all of the men under his command have been killed, and by two people no less! Granted that he knew it was possible since AAA Agents, Sanford and the traitor Deimos have a reputation for killing multiple AAHW Agents as a duo. Still, 1313 frowned at the circumstances that he has to deal with alone. The mechanical behemoth towered over them, it's shadow engulfing both Fio and Marco as if they were ants, their instinct screamed at them to move and so both commandos scattered as the N.A.T fired upon them with its forward facing laser cannons. Due to their split second decision, Marco and Fio were separated from each other making it easier for the N.A.T to pick them off one by one.

Marco cursed under his breath as he continually avoided laser bolt after laser bolt shot at him, vaulting over a crate, he a sharp left and kept running while shooting behind him every now and then. The bullets harmlessly bounced off the N.A.T's armour plating like a rock being thrown at a mountain. Marco grunted as he leapt to the right confusing his massive pursuiter enought to pass it. Coming out of hiding, he shot the exposed spots of the N.A.T's segments yet it didn't do any physical damage, not one for waiting Marco reached into his backpack and pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin, he threw the explosive device at the place he shot with his pistol.

An orange-red explosion appearered near the segments with a blackish-gray smoke following after while the wind blew away said smoke, eyes widening as Marco saw that his efforts were for nought as he was greeted by the N.A.T's unscathed state, not even his grenade did any indication of damage to the vehicle, thanks to his heightened senses, Marco immediately sprung into a sprint narrowly avoiding the incoming laser bolts blasted from the N.A.T.

"Ha! You're gonna need more than grenades pal!" 1313 mocked as he drove the NEXUS built machine after the fleeing P.F commando.

Meanwhile, Fio watched from the distance, observing the N.A.T whilst trying to find a way to bring the centipede-like crawler down, she knew that with what she had right now would just get in the way of Marco so she let her partner handle distract the NEXUS machine so she opt to find anything remotely close to an anti-tank weapon. Usually, a garrison of Rebel troops would have bazookas laying around, but coincidentally, that seems to not be the case here.

With nothing to find, Fio cursed, desperately trying to find an anti-tank firearm with every second she wastes the chances of saving Marco lowers, Meanwhile to said major, he kept sprinting as the N.A.T was hot on his heels, taking a sharp right, he dodged the immense amount of laser bolts coming his way and with a flick of his waist, he unloaded the clip of his gun before reloading and running away. In the inside of the driver's seat, 1313 was finally getting annoyed at the P.F's persistence, even the strugglers weren't this much of a annoyance, oh well, time to put in more effort into killing him. Taking a different approach to the chase, 1313 aimed the N.A.T's frontal turrets at the explosive barrels up ahead, with a click of the button, four red hot laser bolts shot out of the barrels simultaneously.

Marco tried to dodge them, but fortunately for him, he wasn't the target and the bolts wizzled passed him without a second thought, heading straight for the place they were aimed at. Eyes widen as Marco was too late from stopping himself from sprinting directly at the explosive barrels and within contact they exploded, the blast of the wave pushed back the major. Flinging him like a ragdoll, he came crushing down the ground, barely able to roll himself into a crouching position.

The whole experience staggered him immensely but not enough for it to render his dodging to hinder. Pushing himself past the grogginess his body was going through, Marco hastily avoided the red hot beams of concentrated plasma. Frustration built up inside of 1313, he was starting to get annoyed by Marco's persistence, and so, aimed the N.A.T directly on top of the major before lunging at him with the full of force of the machine.

Thanks to his small size and quickness. Marco narrowly escaped from getting crushed and submerged by the obviously heavier weight of the N.A.T, he stopped rolling in the ground, looking up only to see said massive machine digging deep into the earth's crust, within moments of digging the whole structure of the AAHW-made vehicle vanished into the ground.

"I should've brought more grenades." Marco let out a sigh of relief, but he knew it was only a matter of time till he fights the N.A.T again, standing up, he ran to where he knew his partner would be.

"Fio!" He called out, the owner of the name perked up, turning her head, she saw Marco, all tired and dirty from the running and rolling respective. Knowing what he was here, she quickly lowered her head and said.

"I'm sorry major! I wasn't able to find anything help you with!"

The sudden apologize shocked Marco a bit, sighing softly, he replied, "Don't worry about that Sergeant Germi, but thanks to all that running. I think I found its weakspot." To emphasize his sentence, he pulled out a blue oval shaped grenade out of his backpack, "The thing dug underground at the moment, giving me some breathing room and to prepare. I'll use the Cyronade Eri gave me to freeze the head of the machine solid, unfortunately I don't have anymore explosive grenades so I want you to use a bazooka at it." Fio's eyes widen, it was a risky plan and she hasn't even found a bazooka yet!

"B-but major! That plan is too risky to pull off! And I haven't been able to find an ounce of a bazooka yet!"

"I know it's risky, I already know that but this is the only way I could think of right now that's a sure fire way for us to deal whatever the hell that was." Marco stated, passing her as he walked up to a truck behind her.

He jumped into the back of the vehicle and pulled out his knife, aiming it at the place where the hinges clinged on then he plunging the blade into the side of the rectangular shaped crate, he stabbed into it a few more times before he felt it was deep enough. Marco pulled the handle of his knife down forcing the crate to open which it did, he spun his knife then sheathing it back into its sheath and grabbed whatever was inside of the crate. Fio joined up with him, curious as to what he found in the truck's baggage area.

"Here you go." Marco pulled out a bazooka from the crate, handing it over to his partner who had a perplexed expression.

She accepted the handheld anti-tank gun and it's ammoniation, loading it onto its loading tube, within moments she give Marco a nod who returned it with his own.

* * *

Deep underground, NEXUS Scout 1313 inside of the prototype N.A.T was absolutely livid though you wouldn't know seeing as he was already pale to begin with, the object of his anger being one Marco Rossi who kept being persistent. The Scout let out a low growl as he drove the N.A.T carefully through the network of tunnels he made prior to his encounter with the Regular Army commandos.

He turned on the vehicle's scanners to accurately pinpoint his enemies' location which he found were moving forward with him following close behind, 1313 smirked as he momentarily ceased all movements of the N.A.T to prepare for its eruption attack. He gazed at the holographic scanning monitor eyeing the two blue squares moving southeast, seeing as they finally stopped moving, 1313 reared up the engine and drove the N.A.T forward before pulling up to dig into the cavern ceiling and directly on the bottom of the two commandos.

* * *

On the surface, Marco stood out in the open, hoping to draw 1313's attention with a note worthy bait, in parallel to him was Fio who was crouching in the truck they found the bazooka in, she aimed her handheld anti-tank gun directly at her partner in anticipation of the N.A.T's emergence, she steadily hovered her finger over the trigger.

On the other hand, Marco idly kept checking his pistol every now and then to pass the time, he knew this was a risky plan, but it was the only sure fire way he knew would work, even if he threw the cyronade at the N.A.T if it chased him it still wouldn't guarantee him the victory, he needed something stronger than a pistol to shatter the ice completely.

He calmed himself, listening for any disturbance or vibrations in the ground.

Not one second passed, the ground shook.

Fio held her breath, steadily aiming the weapon and waited for the N.A.T.

Then another tremor.

And another.

And another.

And then...

...Nothing

Nothing else happened just slience taking over and the ground stopped shaking, leaving just the wind to be the only thing Marco could hear, the commando was baffled, he knew something wasn't right here, the N.A.T should've attacked him by now! It didn't make any sense!

Unless... Unless he wasn't the target.

Then it hit him.

"Fio! Get out of the truck now!"

"Wha-!"

But it was already too late, the N.A.T quickly emerged out of the ground underneath the truck Fio was in like a snake pouncing on its prey, she was caught off guard at the sudden shift in gravity as the claws from the massive vehicle cramped down on the truck, crushing it and splitting the whole thing apart, Fio jumped as high as she could for she knew that she wouldn't survive that attack and aimed her bazooka downwards.

Marco, who was seeing all of this happen, quickly made the decision to throw the cyronade as it was now or never, he reared his arm back with his body and carefully aimed, he took one deep breath and yelled out a warcry, using his whole body to aid in throwing the cyronade at the N.A.T's head.

Fio, who heard the yelling, saw the cyronade conveniently hit the center of the head segment, freezing it solid, sizing the chance, she pulled the trigger and watched as the rocket left the tube and hitting the N.A.T dead center, the impact caused the ice to instantly shatter upon contact which was amplified by the explosion that followed.

However, for one reason or another the N.A.T let out an ear deafing screech akin to an mutated insect in a horror movie, it's scream was heard from miles away, Marco covered his ears to shield them from the deathly hallows while Fio had no such luck, but tried so at the least.

Eventually, it ceased it's noise and began to collapse in on itself as the weight of the prototype slowly caused it to topple over, the shattered remains of metal and ice were present on it while white-gray smoke came out of the destroyed head segment. The Germi heir discarded the bazooka in the air opting to focus at landing on the N.A.T's massive body, her feet touched the metallic surface and slid across it.

Once she had a reasonable distance from the ground, she jumped off the destroyed NEXUS machine and braced herself for a rough landing in the earth soil, Marco watched the spectacular display of the N.A.T's collapse into the earth's core, he sighed in relief, his plan may not have worked the way he thought it would, but it was successful nonetheless.

The major went around the crater and directly to his partner who was currently just about to land her feet on the ground soil, she landed safely with the only minor inconvenience of almost tripping over, she regained her balance and straightened herself out, Fio sighed in relief, adding this encounter to the list of massive mechanical behemoth she and the rest of the Regular Army Commandos have destroyed over the years.

She turned around to the sounds of footsteps, only to see her partner for the mission running towards her, Fio calmed her tense muscles in order to address Marco's presences, the major expressed his relief about her safety and apologized for not thinking about the possibility of her being the target, she said it wasn't a problem and was glad it was over.

Marco sighed, reaching into his backpack and pulling out his communication device, he called for a pickup at his location, the request was answered and approved, saying their ride will be there in half an hour.

Although they didn't get what they came for, it seems they discovered something of same or greater value.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaahhhh!" A man dressed in an orange t-shirt underneath a brown vest and an orange bandana covering his face yelled as he leapt into the air with a knife in his hand.

However, a Riot Guard, colored in black armour, sidestepped to left, causing the Plotemaic Guerrilla to miss his intended target, with a flick of his wrist, the Riot Guard brought down his sword directly at the neck of the Ptolemaic soldier, the sounds of decapitation rang through the air as the now dead body's severed head rolled around in the floor.

Kicking the deceased away from him, the Riot Guard brandished his sword before sheathing it in his back. He turned his attention to his fellow Riot Guards and saw them in the finishing or in the process of killing the stragglers, he then looked around the trail of dead bodies left by his comrades and himself.

But even that didn't prepare him for the bloodcurdling scream of a Plotemaic soldier as he was in the process of getting ripped apart limb from limb. Despite being in one of the most dangerous company of the AAHW, especially since they were of the eilte version of it, the Riot Guard still wasn't prepared for the brutality of the leader he and his comrades were assigned to.

"All hostiles eliminated." A hollow voice called out, drawing the attention of all the Riot Control Guards. The owner of the voice had their back turned from the Riot Guards, the ominous aura they put out were enough to discomfort the AAHW troops. They turned around, red, vortex eyes stared into their souls, the eerie resemblance of the person their agency has branded number 1 elimination priority, completely decked out in the same black clothing, the same bandages and the same brutal mindset of disposing their enemies.

"Echelon 13, proceed with the mission." He, Project-81023 otherwise known as AAA Clone: Hank J. Wimbleton, ordered with a firm yet hollow voice.

The men under his command compiled, voicing no objections.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I was on a two weeks vacation in my home country of the Philippines, had absolutely no internet for the duration of my stay and didn't want to spend any money for data. So I couldn't update Metal Madness, that and I proofread this over and over again which is one of the main reasons I couldn't update the story yet.**

**I had a really fun stay there in the Philippines at Mindoro, Calapan City, Barangay Wawa, meeting my extended family and cousins there again, going to a wedding along with a big ass family reunion.**

**There was also an ML(Mobile Legends) tournament near my stay in Wawa, so I joined in, the first match was really in my favour along with the second match which my team and I absolutely curbstomped our opponents, the semifinals however... Yeah, during the last few minutes of the round we had a team fight near the Lord's place and won, but, we didn't realize it was a 5v4 so we didn't have anyone defending the base, we lost due to a sneaky ass Claude, fuck that guy. The second match of the semifinals, we were fucked, lmao. But I can't win them all, so it was a good tournament experience.**

**The whole stay was a joy to have, would like to go back again if possible. Especially that family reunion, it was fucking fun as hell there were party games that really lifted up the hype of the thing, I would've won the last round of musical chairs(trust me, I love that game to death) but nope, I lost- xD**

**But enough of my stay, back to the fanfic, admittedly I planned for Clone!Hank, the one from Madness Retaliation, to be written a bit longer than what you read, but as you can see it didn't make the cut seeing as how long this chapter already is, I cut it into another chapter. The reason for me wanting such a character to appear rather than its original? Because it's never been done before.**

**Out of the many fanfics in this site for Madness Combat, not one has ever had the AAA Clones in them, so, I decided to do that myself.**

**For clarification, the whole Clone Facility Incident still happens, but it ended in the destruction of said facility, the Fireteam that was sent there was able to destroy all research of AAA Cloning, but not the clones themselves.**

**If you like this chapter, review, fav and follow for more.**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

**_Logs on the AAHW/NEXUS CORE._**

**Riot Control Guards:**

**A special unit created solely for the purpose of protecting important AAHW/NEXUS CORE facilities, the Riot Control Guards are selected from the best of the best of L33T Agents who choose not to take the Accelerated Training Program. Despite their name, they have nothing to do with anything related to riots other than Incident-[Data Terminated].**

**Equipped with SMGs, or Assault Rifles if the situation calls for it, a Nexian Riot Shield, clothed in a tight black fullbody suit with whitish-gray colored armor over it and the same colored mask which slightly resembles a skull with a red visor. Riot Control Guards' armor being durable, flexible and seemly weightlessness is one perk that many of the units in this section favour.**

**Evidently, Riot Control Guards also function as bodyguards for high-ranking AAHW/NEXUS CORE officials, with a black and red varient made for the higher ups.**

* * *

_**Logs on the AAHW/NEXUS CORE.**_

**Nexian Assault Tank:**

**The Nexian Assault Tank (N.A.T) is a 54.78m long centipede-like crawler tank developed by the NEXUS CORE for the AAHW's uses, based on the stolen mechanized research of Facility 13, a war machine that is made to be both effective at anti-tank and anti-personnel roles as well as striking fear towards it's enemy with it's engine that emits a unique sound akin to a bloodcurdling screech.**

**This terrifying machine is equipped with 1 experimental NZ-0 laser, which were based on the Jupiter King's laser beam, on top of each segment, 10 in total with the tail segment having a twin mounted one instead, the head segment had 4 articulated NZ-0 lasers with 4 claws acting like mandibles and is where the pilot can control the machine, it has the ability to burrow underground thanks to its many sharp legs and is able to withstand the sheer pressure thanks to its highly durable reinforced steel plating.**

**In order to help it land a successful surprise attack, the N.A.T is equipped with advance scanners that help it locat enemies on the surface above it, giving the machine an advantage of stealth until it does its signature "Eruption Attack" where it quickly erupts out of the ground grabbing any vehicle it intended to with its claws and guns it down with its forward mounted laser cannons.**

**The machine was made to be able to function even if all of it's segments, minus the head, are destroyed, it's this factor that makes the N.A.T a terrifying beast due it's high survivability, unless you destroy the head then this tank will still fight. At first it's main weakness was an RPG to the front of the head segment, however later models were equipped with shield generators rendering this weakness null as long as the shields are up.**

**The first recorded battle it had participated in was by NEXUS Scout-1313 during a skirmish which was recorded to be where the NEXUS Scout Patrol had spotted and took over a Rebel outpost, it's also where the Regular Army first encountered the AAHW through their commandos, Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi.**

_**Note: For a better physical appearance, search up the Umbaran Crawler Tank from Star Wars, it looks exactly like it just the metal painted black with the eye and glowing blue colors replaced with red.**_

* * *

Omake: HANK-KUUUUUUN!

* * *

Somewhere in Nevada, the every so familiar sight of a lone four-story building in the middle of the Nevadaen wasteland, stood the infamous black clad ninja-like assassin, Hank J. Wimbleton with a pair of Micro-Uzis on each hand and strapped to his back was his trustee katana, the Dragon Sword.

So far, for the Protagonist, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a good ol' AAHW clearing self ordered mission, mostly since he was bored seeing that the AAA have been doubling their efforts after the whole Clone Factory Incident, with all that said and done, Hank entered the building in the best way he can.

By bursting through the window like the show off he is.

Due to the action, those that were inside of the room Hank entered in was stunned by the sudden emergence of a man their agency has put as top eliminating priority, taking advantage of the situation, Hank sprayed all of his dual Micro-Uzis bullets at the ten Agents in the room. The 9mm bullets tore through the flesh and fabric of the L33Ts, their bodies dropped dead on the ground.

Satisfied, Hank recomposed himself and reloaded the empty mags of his SMGs with new ones, the doors opened up with the familiar "Siwoosh!" Revealing more Agents who went out to investigate the crashing sounds only to found their comrades on the ground with bullet holes in them and standing the middle of it was their target.

"Is that Hank?! Take him down!"

"Time to beat the shit out of him!"

"Contact!"

Various exclamations were made, all with one meaning behind them, kill the person named Hank, said homicidal maniac dodged their bullets with relative ease and returning the favour with his own, he smirked to the pained and dying screams of the Agents, he discarded his Micro-Uzis opting for a more up close and personal fighting.

He went for the closest Agent and grabbed him by the throat, Hank lifted the man with his exceptional strength and slammed him to the floor, a crack forming underneath him, Hank quickly followed up with a fast but strong jab to the face which broke the jaw of an Agent.

Hank zigzagged over the Agent's aim, the Protagonist forced the gun to aim upwards completely missing him and reared his hand back to punch the Agent, he stumbled backwards and was dazed by the hit. Hank switched his focus on the two other Agents who held melee weapons with them, one sword and one tomahawk.

Hank went for the Agent who had the sword in his hands, he twisted the Agent's arm and took his sword before plunging back into the user's throat killing him, Hank pulled out the sword from his neck and blocked the other Agent's tomahawk, Hank slashed away the axe forcing it's user to back up as to not get sliced.

The Agent who got dazed by Hank finally recovered and grabbed a knife from the scattered on the ground, Hank knew he was up and ducked underneath the Agent who held the tomahawk, making him slash his comrade instead of the man he intended to.

Using full advantage of the moment, Hank thrusted the sword into the Agent infront of him and took his tomahawk as he slammed it into the other behind him, both Agents fell dead to the floor in a loud "Thud!", with the room cleared, Hank took an MP5 on the ground and proceeded to the next room.

The Protagonist entered the section only to be meet with disappointment, the room was empty save a few crates, which Hank knew nothing was behind them due to his senses not going off, he let out a sighed and relaxed his tension, he slowly made his way to the door that'll lead him to another room, hopefully with some AAHW goons he can shoot.

His call for action came in the form of a familiar street stop sign erupting out of the floor and sped towards him, using his superior agility, Hank was able to just side step out of the sign's way, knowing who the street object belongs to, the Protagonist aimed his gun on the sign and waited for its owner to emerge.

Hank's breath slowed a bit.

He was prepared for anything the damn clown has to offer and he was expecting either two things, AAHW Agents springing out of the hole or the clown himself bursting out so Hank could pop a new one in him.

_**"HAAAAAAAANNKKK-KUUUUUNNN!~"**_

What he didn't prepare for was the sight of his nemesis screaming his name.

That and the fact Tricky was currently looking like a character straight out of those shows Deimos calls Anime.

No, not as a man.

But as a woman.

A cute looking one if one might add.

He(she?) Took off the iron mask that was his(her) trademark appearance, giving Hank a good look at the newly genderbent clown, her face was locked in a cheeky grin as her red crimson eyes shined with glee.

The look she gave him was enough to send a chill down Hank's spine, and he fought Mag-Agents and Abominations for Pete's sake! Yet the grin she held was more than enough to startle if so out right terrify him.

She crawled out of the hole in the floor and made her way to the person of her obsession, Hank's fight or flight instincts roared inside of him, yet his legs kept him from moving or running away. Tricky moved like a predator would to its prey, as slow and silent as possible while wearing a huge innocent like smile, which was anything but innocent.

Was she was in respectable conversation range, her grin widen while observing Hank from head to toe, the assassin could feel her eyes everywhere on his body, making him stiffer than he already is, and after she completed her scan, she gave him one final smile before saying, "Howdy Hank!"

There was only one thing that Hank could reply with.

"What. The. Fuck."


End file.
